


Nightmares

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reoccurring nightmares are keeping Sam up at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a short drabble on my tumblr

Sam woke up tired, so, _so_ tired. He knew why, his dreams had been infested with nightmares. _The_ nightmare. Thoughts of begging and dying and mercy that would never come. An image of Cas stood strong in his mind, Cas leering over him, Sam being so vulnerable. 

The morning was still early and the sheets still sweat-soaked. Sam didn't want to be in his room, didn't want to be reminded of the dreams. He pulled himself from the bitter-sweet comfort of his bed and padded to the kitchen. The thought of coffee made him smile just a bit. 

The kitchen was colder than his room, and Sam’s feet froze against the stone floor. He pushed past the feeling, knowing the coffee would counteract that. Within minutes, he had the coffee brewed and in a cup. He sat, alone with his thoughts again. 

The nightmares worried him. At first, he’d thought nothing of them, but then they became nightly. Every time he closed his eyes, Cas was stood over him with his angel blade poised to strike. Burning pain lingered when he woke up. What worried Sam, though, was that the nightmares felt like premonitions. 

Sam shut off his brain when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“I saw the light on,” a distinctly Castiel voice spoke behind him. As suspected, he walked into view, looking so at home. He did a quick glance over Sam, eyes stopping when they reached his exhausted face. “Are you okay?" 

"I- uh-” Sam stuttered, forever struggling to lie to Cas. Eventually, he sighed and opened up. “You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" 

” _What?_ Of course not!“ Castiel explained. He bustled around the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of lukewarm coffee before sitting across from Sam at the table. "Why?" 

"It doesn't matter,” Sam mumbled into his chest, hiding his face behind his hair. Cas reached across the table and grabbed Sam’s hand. The palm was warm from the coffee, and the feeling spread through his veins. 

“Sam, please talk to me,” Cas pleaded gently, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. The gesture seemed to comfort Sam some. 

“I keep having these weird dreams,” Sam admitted. He winced slightly as the memories washed over him. “You- you kill me in it.” He raised his eyebrows slightly, attempting to shrug off his insecurities. He didn't look up for a second, but he could feel the glare of Cas’ icy eyes. 

“I would never do that, Sam,” Cas exhaled as he stood up. He glided around to Sam’s side, placing a soft hand against Sam’s cheek. “Never." 

Gulping, Sam turned his head to look Cas straight in the eye. His heart halted for a second, and before Sam could stop himself, he’d leant up to place a kiss on Cas’ lips. He was shaking as he pulled away, shocked at himself and scared for Cas’ reaction. Castiel didn't seem phased, pulling Sam into another, deeper kiss. They ran out of breath before pulling away again.

"I will always protect you, Sam, no matter what,” Cas promised. He didn't dream the nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this  
> Comments and kudos are kindness <3  
> I'm taking prompts over at my tumblr (moonwillow27458) if anyone's interested  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
